


Wicked Hearts

by honeymyg



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymyg/pseuds/honeymyg
Summary: Little else does more for Dorian than a man in uniform. When he saw Lavellan's taunt body so neatly tailored into the Winter Palace garbs, he could hardly contain himself until they reached Skyhold the following week.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 27





	Wicked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing something like this so I hope it's not too bad! It's a little short but I tried my best. I hope you enjoy if you choose to read it :). Thank you!

“Inquisitor, now that you’ve returned, it is imperative that we plan our next move against Corypheus before his next strike”. Lavellan rubbed his eyes as he was relentlessly briefed and followed by Cassandra across the lawn. 

“Can it wait? I know we don’t have much time but we only just got here.”

Cassandra looked at him understandingly, and was about to reject his request when a certain Tevinter mage waltzed over to them. 

“Pardon the intrusion, I’m afraid I need to speak with our Supreme Leader.” 

The elf was just as shocked as Cassandra but welcomed the escape. Before his advisor could stop them, they were all the way up the stairs and into the main hall.

A large smile found Lavellan’s face, “What is this all about? That eager to have my attention?”. He was met with no response, just Dorian’s hurried steps towards the Inquisitor’s quarters. the elf had a small inkling of where this was going but decided to let Dorian reveal it all when the time was right. Before he knew it, they were through the door and standing at the bottom of the next set of stairs. He had forgotten to close the balcony door before they left, evident by a steady chill that filled the room. A small amount of snow had even piled in the door frame, already half soaked into the carpet. 

His analysis didn't last long, as Dorian was quick to pin Lavellan against the wall, hands held behind his back. A muffled gasp escaped the elf's lips as their mouths crashed together. Dorian took pride in his usual tender and careful nature, but the bulge against Lavellan's hip suggested they would not be taking that route. He quickly realized he should participate as he laced his arms around Dorian's neck, moving his lips against his.

Dorian groped the elf's rear, pulling him closer and slightly off the ground. Lavellan jumped, wrapping his legs around Dorian's pelvis and rubbing his own growing erection against his lover's. This was all the signal that Dorian needed as he began ascending the stairs, all while never breaking their kiss. Lavellan was always impatient, now inserting little whines and moans into Dorian's mouth. Dorian pulled away and chucked, flinging the elf onto the bed. The furs remained warm and felt soft against his skin as Dorian began removing Lavellan's leather wrappings. It couldn't be flung on the floor soon enough, as Dorian immediately plunged down, dancing his tongue across his partner's nipples.

This part was always Lavellan's favorite. He began to writhe under Dorian's touch, acting as if he didn't want it. Dorian knew better as a moved from licking to sucking. His hands did not stop moving. While his mouth was at work, his fingers were removing Lavellan's belt and pulling down his trousers. His erection pressed uncomfortably against his underclothes, begging to spring free. Dorian moved from one nipple to the other as he began stroking Lavellan's member. When it proved too stiff, Dorian slipped his fingers into the elf's mouth to moisten them. 

"You were always so good at this, amatus." 

His fingers reached the back of Lavellan's throat with ease. Dorian chalked it up to an elven thing, not having a gag reflex. Not that he was complaining. Once his fingers were wet, he moved them back down and started stroking once more. 

Lavellan was struggling to lie still, biting his thumb to suppress his moans. Once Dorian noticed, he pulled it away. 

"Don't be quiet. Your noises are the best part." He said it so dominatingly, as if his word was law. Maker knew Lavellan treated it as such. 

While this was all well and good, the elf needed more. He began grasping at Dorian's pelvis in an effort to discard his belt. Dorian caught on quick and maneuvered it off while still pleasuring the man beneath him. Dorian wet his other hand with spit and started pressing against Lavellan's hole. 

The anticipation alone was enough to make Lavellan moan, but as his fingers spread and plunged, he was practically crying out. Dorian smirked, feeling drunk on the power he had over the elf. 

He continued to add fingers until Lavellan began pushing himself down, an obvious indication that he required something bigger.

Dorian was more than ready to oblige, pulling down his pants and stroking himself twice before pushing in his head. Lavellan could hardly contain his whimpers. It had been maybe a month since they had done it. Any penetration hurt, but somehow it translated into pleasure. 

Dorian knew his lover and knew all the right buttons to push. He started slowly, easing in with the right amount of pressure. As he pressed against Lavellan's walls, the next segment could start. Lavellan clawed at Dorian's arms as they were holding his waist. Their fingers intertwined. Dorian knew not to neglect anything, moving back to thumbing the head of the elf's cock. 

He moved in rhythm, stroking just as fast as he thrusted. Those two things combined with Dorian's tongue on Lavellan's chest made heaven for his lover.

"I-I can't last.. any longer.. I can feel it coming..." Lavellan could hardly articulate his feelings, but the pulsing against Dorian's dick told him all he needed to know. He moved faster and harder, forcing Lavellan's cum onto his own chest and chin. Dorian moved off of his nipples, opting to instead suck and lick the semen clean. Lavellan continued to moan and paw at his lover.

Somehow mustering the strength, Lavellan climbed out from under Dorian and pushed him against the pillows and bedframe. Dorian looked eternally puzzled the whole time, wondering what the elf had up his sleeve. 

Taking a clean rag from the washbowl, he wiped and cleaned his lover's cock. Dorian shivered at the change but was quickly comforted by the warmth of Lavellan's mouth over his member. Dorian twisted his hand into the elf's locks, brushing it away from his face. 

The sight of his love going down on him was one Dorian would not soon forget. The head pressed against his cheek and then travelling to the back of his throat, it was prettier than any painting.

Lavellan has rhythm, too. He took the cock whole into his mouth, working his tongue along the shaft and over the slit. His hands took care of whatever he wasn't covering at the time. It was Dorian's turn to express himself, uttering Tevene curses and grunting. Lavellan was prided by his work but did not suck Dorian to completion.

Instead, he climbed on top of Dorian. Pressing his palm's against Dorian's frame, he eased himself down onto Dorian's twitching cock. Lavellan moaned upon entry, still sensitive from before. Dorian guided him, moving his hips all the way down to his pelvis.

They were both desperate now. Dorian was so close to finishing, and the warm touch embracing his manhood was doing little to negate it. Lavellan moved quickly once he adjusted, bouncing continually and moaning with each impact. Dorian scratched into his lovers thighs as he gripped. Knowing nothing else to do with his hands, he stroked Lavellan's dick once more. 

"N-No! Don't touch both!" It was an empty objection, one said in haste and not sincerity. Tears of pleasure bubbled at Lavellan's eyes as he expected to climax once more. 

"Amatus-" Dorian uttered his loves name as they both finished, filling Lavellan's hole. It spilled out as the elf collapsed onto Dorian's chest. 

Dorian wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, softly rubbing the bare skin. He placed small kissed along Lavellan's cheek and temple. 

"Satisfied?" Lavellan's voice was huskier than usual, he really put himself out.

"Maybe.. after a couple more times." Dorian traced along Lavellan's tattoos as his lover playfully groaned. He kissed Dorian's chest and prepared for a sleepless night.


End file.
